Messages, Misunderstandings and Matrimony
by Dreamsinlilac
Summary: Is long distance really the best option for Davina and Elizabeth? Modern technology can help somewhat but perhaps a certain Drill girl can give them a push in the right direction. Part of the "A Life" universe, contains spoiler for earlier stories.


**A/N. Time to give Davina and Elizabeth a little bit of a focus. This story is set soon after the end of "Slices of Life" so there's mention of a new addition to the Drill family. Also, as my stories are set in the present day I'm imagining even Davina would be some bit proficient in modern technology (maybe, she does have some help).** **The beginning is based partially on a Tumblr prompt outlined at the end of the story. I hope you enjoy.**

 _ **Message 1**_

 **Elizabeth:** Hello?

 **Davina:** heppl. Hello, silly keyboard.

 **Elizabeth:** Oh good. You got set up okay?

 **Davina:** Yes, Abby helped me. We've put Imogen's old computer in the staffroom.

 **Elizabeth:** Great, we should have been doing this ages ago. Now we can stay in touch when I'm not there. How is everything?

 **Davina:** God

 **Davina:** *Good. My chanting classes went well yesterday. The first years were nearly in tune, I don't know why they can't follow my lead. Abby says hi by the way.

 **Elizabeth:** Tell her hello back. She messaged me yesterday, I thought it was Constance for a second, hardly. She sent me a lovely picture of the baby. I can't wait to see her again.

 **Davina:** Oh, she's lovely. Still so tiny but I think you'll see a change since last week. She's not a great sleeper so far though, poor Imogen is exhausted. And Constance but she won't admit it.

 **Elizabeth:** I'm sure she'll settle soon. Maybe we can take Abby and Ava on Saturday to give them a little break?

 **Davina:** That's a good idea.

 **Elizabeth:** I've just seen the time. You'd better go?

 **Davina:** Why?

 **Elizabeth:** Its 9:05. Assembly?

 **Davina:** adasidhaihdqfh oas c[oaj

 **Elizabeth:** Bye my love. I miss you.

 **Davina:** I miss you too. (I'm already late)

 _ **Message 2**_

 **Davina:** Hello snugglebunny.

 **Elizabeth** : What?

 **Davina:** No?

 **Elizabeth:** No, you need to find something better than that,

 **Davina:** Hmm, other pet names are so boring. Oh that reminds me, I actually heard Imogen call Constance "baby" yesterday.

 **Elizabeth:** Really?

 **Davina:** Yes, she had fallen asleep down here and when Constance went to wake her she said it. For a moment I thought she was talking about the actual baby but then I realised. I don't even think it registered with Constance. They're still tired, though the thing you did to the baby seems to have helped, she's more settled and feeding better. What was it again?

 **Elizabeth:** Cranial Osteopathy, its just pressure at the right points really. I've shown Imogen a few tricks she can use.

 **Davina:** You're so clever. No wonder I love you so much.

 **Elizabeth:** Oh you sweet talker. I love you too.

 **Davina:** Snugglebear?

 **Elizabeth:** NO!

 _ **Message 3**_

 **Davina:** Good morning. Did you sleep well?

 **Elizabeth:** Morning. Not so well last night.

 **Davina:** Same thing?

 **Elizabeth** : Yes, I had two of them last night. I woke up and felt like I couldn't breathe.

 **Davina:** :( I wish I could do something about the nightmares.

 **Elizabeth:** I know. They're not so bad when we're together. I'll be okay.

 **Davina:** You will, besides, you'll be here tomorrow and we'll have the whole weekend together.

 **Elizabeth:** I can't wait.

 _ **Message 4**_

 **Elizabeth:** Hello.

 **Davina:** Hello hello. What a lovely morning.

 **Elizabeth:** Isn't it? I woke up really early and watched the sunrise from my window.

 **Davina:** So did I! Wait, did you have more dreams?

 **Elizabeth:** Yes, but not bad ones.

 **Davina:** Do you want to share them?

 **Elizabeth:** Well, you were in them.

 **Davina:** Oh yes, do tell.

 **Elizabeth:** Well, it was a nice dream. It was last weekend and we were just together, walking through the village. I felt really settled, like I didn't have to rush off anywhere.

 **Davina:** And did we do anything else? ;)

 **Elizabeth:** What do you…? Oh.. Well kind of.

 **Davina:** Come on. You're not normally this shy.

 **Elizabeth:** Not when we're together no. However, I don't trust you to shut the computer down properly.

 **Davina:** Oh please, that only happened once.

 **Elizabeth:** WHAT?

 **Davina:** Calm down, it was only Amelia.

 **Elizabeth:** This just gets worse.

 **Davina:** It's fine, she wasn't wearing her glasses…

 **Davina:** I don't think she was anyway.

 _ **Message 5**_

 **Davina:** Hello.

 **Elizabeth:** Hello. Three weeks is too long without seeing each other. I should never have taken on so many ceremonies. I'm sorry. I'm just worried things will get quiet again and I need to make sure I have enough to live on for the next few months.

 **Davina:** It's not your fault, you have to work while you can. Besides the time apart is good, we'll appreciate each other more when we're together.

 **Elizabeth:** I suppose.

 **Davina:** Of course we will. We don't need to be in each other's pockets all the time.

 **Elizabeth:** Yes but sometimes…..

 **Davina:** Sometimes?

 **Elizabeth:** Sometimes I can't help feeling jealous of Constance and Imogen. They get to spend so much time together and they're still so in love.

 **Davina:** Well they're married.

 **Elizabeth:** It would be nice though.

 **Davina:** We don't have to do that, what we have is great. You have your life, I have mine and we're together when we can so there's no chance of getting bored.

 **Elizabeth:** Yes. I'd better go.

 **Davina:** I love you.

 **Elizabeth:** I know.

 _ **Message 6**_

 **Davina:** Why didn't you tell me?

 **Elizabeth:** Tell you what?

 **Davina:** You know full well what. Amelia told me about the job offer she made you for September. Why wasn't it _you_ telling me?

 **Elizabeth:** There's nothing to tell. I'm not taking it. It was nice of her to offer but my teaching days are over.

 **Davina:** But it's not really a teaching job. It's more of a guidance, pastoral care role. You can do your own hours so you can still carry on as a humanist minister. And it's a guaranteed wage every month which you don't have now. It's perfect. You've already said you're not sure if you want to renew the contract on the house you're living in, you can live here. With me. Plus you'll have Abby, Ava and Zara as well. You know they love you. Please think about it.

 **Elizabeth:** I have. You'll only get bored of me if I'm around all the time.

 **Davina:** What? No. I'd never get bored of you.

 **Elizabeth:** Yes you would, you've already said.

 **Davina:** When? Oh no. Well I did but I meant…..

 **Elizabeth:** Its okay, I understand what you meant.

 **Davina:** Wait, please don't go, let me explain.

 **Davina:** Hello?

 **Davina:** Are you there? Please answer?

"Hey. I wasn't sure you'd let me in." Abby climbed into the cupboard and closed the door behind her.

"I knew it was you, you used our special knock. How was school?" Davina managed to muster up a strained smile for her little friend.

"School was okay. Everyone's worried about you. They said you've been acting strangely all day. What's the matter? Maybe I can help."

It may have seemed strange to open up to an eleven year old but Davina and Abby had been the best of friends since the then eight year old's first visit to Cackle's. Also, for one so young Constance and Imogen's eldest was wise beyond her years and very easy to talk to.

"I think Elizabeth has broken up with me and its all my fault."

Abby shook her head, there was no way Elizabeth would dump Davina. They were totally in love, just like her parents and grandparents.

"What happened?"

As best she could Davina explained their last conversation. "I don't understand. A few weeks ago when we were chatting she said that she was jealous of your parents because they get to be together all the time."

"Yeah, but the thing about being bored. I mean, you don't get bored of being around people you love do you? What did you mean by that?"

Davina sighed, "No. I was trying to make her feel better that we were apart but I think I made it worse."

"Ah. Maybe she's confused. I know I am. What exactly do you want? Do you want to be married like Mama and Mummy?"

"I, well, yes I do but I don't want to get married."

Abby peered at the older woman. "You want to be together all the time but you don't want to be married. So you want to live together?"

"No. I don't want to _GET_ married. The thought of being the centre of attention like that, it makes me very nervous. Its different performing the ceremonies but since I was a young girl I knew I never wanted to be a bride."

There was a sigh from her right hand side. "Mama's right, you are silly sometimes. You don't want a _wedding_."

"Exactly."

"No, that's not the same thing. You don't want the event, you do want the marriage, to be in love and to be together all the time. Mummy told me once that the wedding part is lovely, its a way of including people you love in your happiness but its not essential She said she wanted me and Granddad to be there, and you Granny and Jamie of course but if she and Mama had just exchanged vows themselves it would have been the same, they'd still be in love forever."

"That sounds nice. Just exchanging vows in private."

Abby rolled her eyes, she was wise but also very straightforward. "So do it. Go to her place, ask her. And tell her that we all want her here too. That job would be so good for her and she'd be living with us, we'd have so much fun. Please do it."

Davina shook her head. "It's not that simple. I have things to do here, classes. She might not even be home."

Grown ups were so annoying sometimes, they made such big deals out of everything. It was time for Abby to take action. "Wait here."

Two minutes later she was back in the cupboard. "Right, I haven't told them what you're doing but it's all arranged. Granny will supervise the second years tomorrow and Gabrielle will take the third years. And if Elizabeth's not there, you have a key. Wait for her. No excuses, go get married, or whatever you want to call it."

Despite her worry Davina couldn't help laughing. "I'm surprised at you Abby, I thought you'd be gunning for flower girl."

"Nope, I love being a flower girl but I love you and Elizabeth more. I want you to be happy and I just know that something good is going to happen."

"Oh."

The pair hugged for a moment before Abby looked up with a cheeky glint in her blue eyes. "Can we have a party?"

"If things work out we can have a very small tea party but that's it."

"Cool, now go get ready."

An hour later Davina was well on her way to the Inner Hebrides. Even though Elizabeth visited her more often she knew the flight path well and was soon at her destination. It was nearly 11PM but the moon was high in the sky and illuminating the garden path she was nervously walking along. She could see a faint light coming from the front room which gave her hope that her girlfriend was actually home and she wouldn't be waiting around for hours. She took a deep breath and tapped on the door.

"Oh. What are you doing here?"

Elizabeth stood in the doorway staring at the woman in front of her. She assumed that Davina had barely noticed that she was a bit off with her.

"I'm here because I have obviously upset you with my lack of clarity. Please let me come in and explain myself."

"Seeing as you've come all this way I don't suppose I can leave you standing there. Come in."

A couple of minutes later they were both sat in the living room. Eventually Davina broke the silence.

"I love you. I love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone." She paused, slightly encouraged by the brief smile she saw cross her partner's face. "I never want to think of you feeling hurt and what I said about getting bored, that was me in my stupid way trying to avoid that happening. Yes, I know it was silly but I know you've had a tough few years and I thought I was helping. Elizabeth, I would never ever get bored of you. I want to be with you all the time, I was so excited when Amelia told me about the job offer, you're not the only one who gets jealous of Constance and Imogen you know?"

"I'm not?"

"No. I want what they have too. Abby helped me articulate it a bit better. I've never wanted a wedding ceremony and I never met someone I wanted the actual marriage part with. Until you. I know I'm no catch, I'm older, I'll always be a bit silly and I have nothing to offer you but my love…"

Elizabeth shook her head, "I love you, I love your silliness and the age difference is nothing to me. And you have a lot to offer, though I'm still a bit confused, you want a marriage but not a wedding?"

Davina moved closer and clasped Elizabeth's hands in hers. "Do you want to be married to me?"

There was a shy nod from the woman in front of her. "Yes. Every time I marry another couple I wish it was us. But that's silly."

"No, no, it's not." Davina was practically buzzing now. "Don't you see, that's perfect. You marry people all the time. I've married Constance to Imogen and Tom to Amelia. We can marry each other, share our vows, say the words, that's all we need. Just saying it can even make it happen. Unless you want a big ceremony?"

Elizabeth giggled with excitement. "No, I never wanted one either. You're right, we just need the words, nothing else. But when? Where?"

"Now. Here. But first, tell me you'll take the job Amelia offered you. It's the perfect job for you, you know it is."

"Oh it is. Yes, I'll take it. I'll talk to Amelia about the practicalities. But Davina, you really want to exchange vows right now? Shouldn't we wait?"

Davina leaned in and kissed Elizabeth's lips. "If you want to wait I'll wait. Do you want to?"

"No! I don't want to wait a moment longer. For all those years we missed what was right under our noses, I don't want to waste anymore time. But not here, it's a lovely night, let's go outside and exchange our vows under the light of the moon like the witches we are."

So just before midnight the two witches stood in the lush garden under the full moon to exchange their vows.

"Davina, I promise to be your partner, your friend, your confidante and your support for the rest of our lives."

"Elizabeth, you are the greatest love I could ever wish for. I am yours forever, I will protect you from any darkness for as long as I live. I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed briefly before looking at each other and laughing.

"It's crazy, I actually feel different."

Davina agreed, "Me too. I feel more complete, that's probably silly isn't it?"

"No love, that's exactly how I feel. Now, let's go inside. We haven't seen each other for almost ten days and I've missed you _a lot_."

"Well, this is our honeymoon, lead the way my little Babushka."

"The names are getting better, just about."

Seeing as her classes were being covered the next day and Elizabeth didn't have any ceremonies to facilitate, Davina decided the couple should take full advantage of their "newlywed status" and spend the morning in bed before flying back to Castle Overblow that afternoon. Just before they left she quickly logged onto Elizabeth's computer to send a message to a certain person.

It was teatime when they arrived back to a full staffroom.

"Congratulations!" Abby ran over to hug her two beaming friends. She was immediately followed by Ava who could sense the happiness coming from them.

"I feel like we're missing out on something here." Although she was confused Amelia was smiling as she looked at the couple.

"Well, we have a few pieces of news. The first is that Elizabeth has decided to take your job offer."

"That is good news, marvellous in fact. I was hoping you'd change your mind." Amelia was getting ready for retirement but wanted to ensure programmes like pastoral care that would set Cackle's apart from other schools were in place before she handed over to Constance in the next year.

"Thank you for thinking of me." Elizabeth hugged the principal briefly. "But that is not the biggest news. Last night Davina and I made a decision, we want to be together always but neither of us wanted a big fuss so, well, we married ourselves."

There was a moment of silence while their friends absorbed what she had said.

"You got married?" Imogen wasn't sure if she was still a bit sleep deprived and had misheard.

"Yes. We exchanged our vows and in our eyes we are married."

Abby nudged her mother. "Remember what you said about you and Mama, without the ceremony you still would have been married, that's what they've done. Isn't it cool?"

It was actually Constance who got over the shock first of all and embraced first Elizabeth then Davina. "It certainly is. Congratulations, of course you are married. Now I see why you had us running around arranging such an elaborate tea dear. I'm guessing you knew this was going to happen. Why didn't you tell us?"

"Cupboard confidentiality agreement Mama, you know the rules. Can we eat now? All this secret keeping has me starving."

It was a lively group that sat down to tea. Zara had woken up from her nap in an exceptionally good mood and was being held by Elizabeth.

"She laughed!" Abby leapt up from her seat and ran over to her baby sister. "Do it again Zara, please."

This time everyone heard the three month old giggle

"Oh Sweetpea, you clever girl." Imogen grinned back at her brown eyed baby before looking into her wife's matching, smiling eyes.

Constance had reached over and was stroking her daughter's downy head. "She is a clever girl with perfect timing. Elizabeth, let me just say that we are all very glad to have you back at Cackle's, it will be a different role and we'll need to make adjustments as we go but it will add a lot to the school and to the student's experiences. We are also delighted that you will be living here, you know how the girls love you."

She paused as she noticed Abby and Ava nodding frantically.

"We would have asked you regardless but now it seems even more appropriate. Imogen and I would love for you to be Zara's mentor in life, just as Davina is for Ava, You don't have…"

"I'd love to." Elizabeth cut her off. "I'd be absolutely honoured to take that role in this beautiful girl's life."

She smiled as she felt Davina's hand reach for hers and looked down at the baby in her arms. Months ago she had told Constance that she was happy not having children, that having the Drill girls in their life was enough for her and Davina. That was still the case but now things were different, better.

She had left Cackle's almost three years beforehand feeling lost, lonely, broken inside, vowing never to return. Now she was back but the difference was in herself. She felt loved, secure with a life partner and a family around her.

She was home.

 ** _Prompt:_** _Imagine A and B are in a long-distance relationship. Every morning, they chat via Skype as soon as they wake up. One thing they share are their dreams, as A has nightmares quite a bit and B wants to help A focus on the good ones and comforts them through the bad ones._

 _One day, they are video-chatting and B asks A if they had any dreams. A hesitates and says, "Well, it was good by my standards…" At B's request, A tells about how his dream was basically a day in their future together._

 _BONUS: If A mentions any "adult activities", but is very shy about it (i.e. "We then did what most adult couples do…)_

 _BONUS: If the story is written in chat log form._


End file.
